Shax
Shax was a powerful upper-level demon with wind-based abilities.He was best known for being a demonic hitman, send out by the Source of All Evil to kill countless innocents. He left Prue and Piper for dead. History Killing Dr Griffin After being assigned to kill Dr. Griffiths, Phoebe Halliwell recieved a premonition of his death. She and her sisters rushed to find him. As soon as they found him, he was taken to the manor. sisters talked about how they could vanquish Shax, much to the shock of Dr. Griffiths. He believed it was a prank set up by his ex-wife. However, it was not. Shax whirled in and blasted Prue and Piper through the living room wall and into the conservatory of the house, fatally injuring Prue and Piper he did see Prue's daughter Patricia and her husband Andy but Prue got, Shax's attention away from Andy and Patricia. Dr. Griffiths was stunned and asked "What are you?", Shax replied "The end" and Griffiths was subsequently blasted through the dinning room window. Leo orb in saw Andy and Patricia than saw Prue and Piper he rush and save them both Attempt to kill Paige Matthews During Phoebe's funeral, an unknown girl named Paige came to condole Phoebe's death. Paige said that she used to know Phoebe. Suddenly, Paige shaking hands with Prue and Paige received apremonition about herself. Later that night, Paige was dancing with her boyfriend Shane at the P3. Paige was adopted by two mortals, without any clue of being a witch. The same night, she and Shane went to the roof of some building, embraced. Afterwards, Prue, Andy and Cole shimmer in, with spyglass. According to Paige's premonition, she should be attacked at this place. Almost at the same time, Shax whirls in. He hits Shane with his power, sending him flying into the vent. He's now about to blast Paige. He blasts another ball attempting to hit her, but Paige inadvertently orbs out and back in, leaving both Shax as well as Cole, Andy and Prue amazed. Final Vanquish After almost killing Piper and Prue and nearly killing Paige, Shax rendered another attempt to kill The Charmed Ones and destroy the Power of Three, later the night in which Prue, Andy and Cole would meet Paige. The three were amazed with what they have seen - her ability to orb. They tell it to Leo who cannot believe since both him and the Elders don't know about her, and can't explain why she can orb, which makes Piper go upstairs and summon Grams in the attic. Piper asks Grams about Paige, but Grams can't tell - she is sworn to secrecy, and cannot say by who. Later, it's shown that Patty sworn Grams to keep quiet. Patty then explains Paige's origin, saying that Paige was the product of Patty's affair with her whitelighter Sam Wilder. Shortly after, Patty and Grams leave. As Piper, Prue and Leo go downstairs, they find Paige in. Piper shakes Paige's hand, and suddenly, chandelier shimmers, bathing the sisters with blue light. The Power of Three is reconstituted. Right after new Charmed Ones are created, Shax bursts in the manor, tending to kill the sisters. Leo distracts him by jumping on his back. In the attic, Piper and Prue find the vanquishing spell, and tell Paige to chant the spell along with them. The sisters recite the spell, vanquishing Shax for good. Powers and Abilities * Active Powers ** Aerokinesis: An elemental power which is used to create and/or manipulate wind and air itself. Shax is able to fire concussive blasts of wind that are lethal to his victims. ** Whirling: The ability to teleport through wind and air in a way that resembles tornadoes. ** Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. * Other Powers ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. ** Reconstitution: The ability to reform one's body after it is destroyed. Shax was blown up by Piper and later reformed. ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows Shax, The Source's Assassin :Demonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :Corporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to it's victim. :To vanquish Shax chant: :Is a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Killed and Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Book of Shadow entries